The Adventures Of Marauders
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Written for QLFC round 6


**The Adventures Of Marauders**

 **Disclaimer-** All the characters of Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

 **A/N** \- Written for QLFC round 6

 **Prompt-** Cult classics - movie- **Kick Ass**

 **Additional prompts** \- ( Quote) "For every problem there is one solution which is simple, neat, and wrong. — H. L. Mencken

(word) - bloodthirsty, (object)-mirror

* * *

It was the first day back to school and James Potter was bored. He needed to think of something or he would die out of boredom. Currently he was lounging on his bed

Just then, Sirius shouted excitedly, "Guys, guys you wouldn't believe what I saw last week!"

"I swear Sirius, if you're going to brag about those _erotic Muggle magazines_ , I'm going to beat the crap out of you," hissed Remus. James looked at Sirius in confusion.

"No! It's better than that. Last week I watched... uh, what do the Muggles call it? Oh yeah, a superhero movie!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What's a superhero?" Peter asked, confused.

"A superhero is person with magical powers and—" Before Sirius could complete his sentence Peter interrupted again.

"Like wizards?"

"Not exactly like wizards. The hero in that movie could fly without a broom, shoot lasers from his eyes, he was extremely strong and oh, oh he wore this fancy costume— blue body suit, red cape and a huge S was on his chest. Although he wore his underwear over his costume; who even does that?" ranted Sirius.

"Wait, wait, Padfoot, what does this hero do?" James asked curiously.

"Help Muggles, fight villains and save beautiful girls," explained Sirius.

James' eyes shone with happiness.

"I can do all of that," he proclaimed immediately getting up from his bed.

"Don't even think about it. You know very well we can't use magic in front of Muggles. Dumbledore will suspend us," spoke Remus, knowing very well what James was thinking.

"Okay not Muggles, but we can help our fellow wizards and magical creatures," reasoned James.

"Yes and we can save people from bloodthirsty vampires and werewolves," Sirius said excitedly. He received a hard glare from Remus.

"Yeah but on a serious note—" James started. Sirius started to laugh, but James glared at him and continued, pretending he hadn't heard. "We should save those who can't save themselves."

"Wow, Prongs, when did you become this mature?" teased Sirius.

"Shut up, git!" shouted James, shoving Sirius.

* * *

A week later James placed a large package on his bed. looking very pleased.

"What's in that package? It looks too small for Quidditch supplies," asked Remus eyeing the package in suspicion.

Just then Sirius and Peter came running in their eyes shone with happiness

"Prongs, Prongs is it what I think it is?" Sirius asked excitedly while Peter attempted to open the package. James swatted his hand away.

Ten minutes later, Remus looked himself in mirror and groaned. He looked ridiculous. Currently, he was inside the prefect's bathroom trying on his _costume._ He decided he was definitely going to murder James and Sirius.

"Moony, come out!" Sirius shouted.

' _Why the hell are they shouting? Do they want to get caught by Filch?'_ Remus thought to himself.

"Moony!" This time it was Peter.

"I'm not coming out, I look ridiculous," Remus shot back.

"Stop overreacting, we're wearing our costumes, too," James tried to coax him out.

"You guys look ridiculous, too, then," mumbled Remus.

He groaned and stepped out of bathroom. There in front of him was James, wearing a brown and gold bodysuit, golden boots, gold gloves and gold mask which only covered his eyes.

Sirius was dressed entirely in black including his mask and cape - he insisted on wearing a cape. Peter wore dark blue and red costume, while Remus was dressed in a black and silver bodysuit with a silver cloak attached to its back.

"Now we have our costumes, we have our wands and all we need arei codenames. Every superhero has a codename," Sirius explained importantly.

"I'm going to be Stagman!" James proclaimed putting his hands on his hips.

"You're not calling yourself that. I think we should choose a name for our team," Remus said.

"What about Unstoppable Four?" suggested Peter. The other three stared at him.

"Peter, you're a genius," the other Marauders said in unison.

* * *

The Marauders—or the Unstoppable Four—were aimlessly walking around the Forbidden Forest. It had been hours, but they hadn't found anything.

Just as they were about to turn a female Centaur ran past them, followed by a huge male who was huffing.

"Come back here, you little minx!" he shouted,

"Did you see that? That moron is bothering that girl. We gotta stop him before he harms her," James said, running in the direction of the centaurs.

Sirius and Peter raced after him.

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea," Remus shouted, but no one heard him. A small distance away, they found the male centaur advancing towards the female.

"Now I'll have my reward," he proclaimed, but before he could do anything, Sirius pointed his wand at him.

"Stupefy!" Sirius's spell threw the male aside. The Marauders looked pleased with his forward thinking, but the Centaur got quickly back on his feet and snarled at them.

"Who are you and why are you coming between me and my beautiful reward?" he asked angrily, advancing towards the four boys.

"Impedimenta!" Remus shot, throwing the centaur across the area.

The Unstoppable Four looked at the female. who instead of thanking them looked extremely pissed.

"What the hell have you fools done?" she shouted, her nostrils flaring.

"Saved you; that jerk was bothering you and you should thank us," James explained, but this only made her more angry.

"He wasn't bothering me! It was part of our mating ritual and you ruined it! I'M NOT GOING TO SPARE YOU!" With that, she charged at them.

"Run for your lives!" Sirius shouted.

Immediately he, James and Peter turned into their animagus form and ran off.

"Hey, what about me?" Remus asked, who was left alone. Seeing the angry mare approaching he ran as fast as he could

When they met outside Hagrid's hut, the three Animagi's costumes were torn.

"My costume, my beautiful costume. Do you know how much effort my house elves put in it?" James whined.

"At least we don't have to wear them anymore," Remus muttered, throwing his cloak away in satisfaction.

"Maybe we could try solving problems within Hogwarts," James suggested brightly as they headed to their dorm.

Remus groaned.

* * *

Severus Snape was heading to the library when he head two voices. He crept closer, hiding as he eavesdropped.

"I'm telling you Marlene, something is wrong. It's been two weeks since Potter hadn't bugged me or asked me on date," complained a voice that Severus recognised as Lily's.

"Maybe he got the hint and finally backed off," said the voice belonging to Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friend.

"Back off? Potter? He's the one who never gives up on anything," said Lily, her voice growing fainter as she walked away.

Severus felt sad to hear Lily's words but it gave him the right information. Potter and his friends were doing something and he had to stop them one way or another.

"Potter and his friends are up to something and you're the only one who can help me," Severus told someone. He was leaning against the wall looking at other man impatiently

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked the other man eying Snape

Severus looked offended. He knew Filch wasn't the smartest man in the world, but still.

"I'm telling the truth and with your help, we'll get those Gryffindors back for everything they've done," he said with determination. Though Filch hated the students , there was something about Snape which Filch can't ignore.

"But how? They're too clever," said Filch.

"For every problem there is a solution which is simple, neat, and wrong, but first I need a favour from your cat," said Severus with smirk.

* * *

A few days later, the Marauders were going back to their dorm when they saw a distressed looking Professor Sprout arguing with the house-elves, who looked equally pissed.

"What's the matter Professor?" asked Remus in his best Prefect's voice.

"It's so horrible Mr. Lupin, it seems someone stole the food the elves made for the feast of Helga Hufflepuff, which is tomorrow," said Pomona.

"Can't they prepare it again? asked Sirius but the professor shook her head.

"No, it's already too late. if they start everything from the beginning it won't be finished before the breakfast tomorrow. Oh this year's feast is going to be a disaster," Pomona said sadly and left. Once the professor had gone Peter was the first to speak

"What kind of monsters stole all the feast food? We should definitely catch them," he said, with determination.

"Wow, Wormy your mind actually tends to work when it comes to food," teased Sirius while

Peter's face turned tomato red.

While walking on the empty corridors Remus felt as if someone was watching them. Maybe. Though full moon was still three weeks away, it seem his senses are heightened. Out of a corner James saw a shadow

"Who's there? Show yourself, whoever you are!" James shouted while others looked around in a dark figure emerged from the shadows.A person wearing dark hood appeared

"Who are you and why were you following us?" Sirius asked, pointing his wand at the intruder, but the intruder stayed unfazed.

"I'm your worst nightmare," he said in a cold voice. Remus thought he had heard that voice before. James didn't like the tone this twat was using

"Oh, yeah? Show us your face and I'll show you the meaning of nightmares," James challenged. The hooded man stiffened on James' words.

"Tsk, tsk, catch me if you can, Potter." With that the hooded man started to run, with Marauders hot on their heels. Just as they were about to catch him, he pulled something out from his robes and threw it at them. All of a sudden the Marauders fell.

"Ow, what the— Small glass balls?" James said in confusion, picking up one of the objects that made them fall.

"I think it's called marbles, it's a Muggle toy" Remus explained. He knew because he was the only one of his friends who actually attended Muggle studies class.

"Great. Some fool in black hoodie is creating havoc, stealing food and using stupid toys on us and what are we doing? Nothing!" huffed Sirius.

"Quickly, Sirius turn into Padfoot and find where that asshole went," ordered James.

"Are you insane James? If anyone saw him transforming, our lives will be ruined" Remus said, totally baffled. Sirius turned into Padfoot anyway, and start sniffing around. After across many hallways and nearly avoiding Peeves, Padfoot stood in front of a door and barked loudly.

"sshhhh!" the others hissed.

" _Alohomora,_ " Remus whispered, opening the door.

Once inside, the Marauders were met with huge pile of food cake, pastries, and other sweets.

"It's beautiful!" Peter exclaimed, his mouth watering, while the other three looked around. Something wasn't right. Just then, the same hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and his friends?" he drawled

"Your game is over. We caught you along with the stolen food. Guys get him!" James ordered. The others advanced at their enemy, but before they could reach him, he picked fistfuls of mashed potatoes from the food, and threw it at James.

"Ow! Okay, that's it." James picked the nearest cake and threw it at hooded-man, who easily dodged it, so that the cake landed on Sirius

"James, you moron!" Wiping the cake icing off, Sirius picked a plate of pie and threw it at his friend.

"Guys, stop this nons—"Before Remus could complete his sentence, someone threw pudding on him. "That's it!" shouted Remus, throwing food vigorously

The Marauders were too busy throwing food at each other, that they didn't notice the room's door opening

"Look what we have, my sweet, the food thieves," drawled someone. Immediately, the four boys turned around to see a very pleased looking Filch standing in the door with his cat

"We didn't do anything it's—" The Marauders looked around to blame the hooded man, but he was gone. Filch flashed his teeth like a shark while the marauders gulped.

* * *

"Here are the culprits, Headmaster. I caught them playing with stolen food," Filch said proudly, with a sadistic smile. Currently, The Marauders were standing before Dumbledore, covered in food, and cream was dripping from James' glasses. Dumbledore glanced at boys and spoke,

"I never expected this from four of you. Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, your Prefect and Head Boy badges?" said Dumbledore.

Remus eyes widened. "B-but, but," he stuttered, then glared at James. Dumbledore waved his wand and their badges were on his desk.

"You may leave, Argus," Dumbledore told Filch. With a last glance at the four pranksters, Filch left.

Once Filch returned to his room, he found a familiar person leaning on the door,his arms crossed.

"You did a great job. The headmaster will give them detention for whole year," Filch said gleefully. Then he pulled out a packet containing sweets from his drawer.

"Here's your treat, Snape," Filch said, giving the packet to Severus

"I don't need your treat," Severus scoffed removing his hood. "I only did this to get back on Potter and his friends. Thanks to your cat who brought that piece of cloth and those ridiculous drawings."

In Dumbledore's office, James was explaining everything to the headmaster

"A-and that's the reason we were in that room. We just wanted to help Professor Sprouts" he ranted. Dumbledore just sighed, getting up. He stood before The Marauders.

"After hearing both your and Argus's side, I've decided that you'll clean the mess you made, help the house-elves in kitchen, and, also, you'll oversee Professor Sprout's greenhouse," Dumbledore said. The Marauders groaned. Just as they were about to leave, Dumbledore spoke, "And boys, some creature is attacking the cattles outside Hogsmeade..."

Outside the office the marauders faced each other

"Did the headmaster—" before Peter could complete his sentence, James spoke, putting his hand out to the others.

"Gentlemen we got our next mission." Both Sirius and Peter put their hands on his.

"Unstoppable Four, go!" they said in unison, while running to their dorm.

"Not again," Remus groaned

End


End file.
